


Peter Helps Out

by Strength_in_pain



Series: Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: But Peter Parker Is Also Baby, Excited Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper Potts is Done With Tony Stark, Peter Parker Talks Way Too Much, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: Tony’s injured and Pepper does not want him to go out on another mission. Luckily for her, there is a wall-crawler in the neighborhood that would love to go on a mission! Too bad Tony won’t let him go alone.Just basically fluff/ playful moments between Irondad and Spiderson.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Peter Helps Out

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance, I don’t really know what this is. I’m trying to get back to some Tony and Peter moments after my Web Heads book, (which if you haven’t read and want to read it, please feel free to check it out 😄) But yeah, after writing that, I’m not quite sure where to go from here so this little creation happened. Not sure how to feel about it. But I hope you enjoy nonetheless :)

“Absolutely not.” Pepper shouted, heels clicking loudly against the marble floor as she struggled to keep up with Tony’s pace. At this rate she was going to slip and fall before he slowed down. As per usual, he was avoiding the topic of conversation by playing with the holograms in his lab as he walked past them. 

“It’s just a mild explosive attack. Afterwards we can grab those chili dogs you love so much and bring them back to the penthouse where you can lay in front of the TV and stuff your face until you barf.” Tony grinned, putting his hand into one of his armored suits. 

“Okay first of all, it’s you who likes those disgusting chili dogs and -“

“What’s wrong with chili dogs? I’ve never heard you complain about them before.”

“And you are not bombing a group of thieves!” 

“Of course not. That would be ridiculous. I’m bombing a group of high-tech war thieves who tried to steal my suit! And in case you didn’t realize, they nearly blasted half my hand off in the process!”

“Which is more of a reason for you to stay here. You need to rest.”

Tony laughed out loud, over dramatically, and swiped one of his holograms away, then winced and grabbed his aching wrist.

“I don’t rest.”

“Well exactly. That’s your problem. You should rest more.” Pepper chided. 

“I’m Iron Man. Do you know what that means? It means I protect the free world from dangerous threats, and I can’t do that if the bad guys are stealing my weapons!”

“Technically they’ve always had your weapons.” Pepper tapped her fingers against his arch reactor, referencing the time Tony found out that terrorists were using his Stark Weapons to kill innocent people. After all, the shrapnel in his heart was from his own bomb. 

“Which is why I need to make sure they never get their hands on Mark XLVI.” Tony said, tapping on his specially designed watch which contained his suit. In a matter of seconds the suit was wrapped around Tony like a second layer of skin. 

“You seriously need to stop updating your suits so often.”

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that.” 

“Tony, you’re not going back there, okay? It’s too dangerous!”

“Again. I AM IRON MAN. Does this mean nothing to you?”

“Tony! Listen to me -“

“No, you listen to me. I have to stop them from using the suit -“

“You’re hurt!”

“Or else they’ll destroy half of New York.”

“And you can’t fight seven high-tech criminals plus your own suit with a broken wrist! It’s not possible.” Pepper screamed over top of him. 

“Right. That’s why my Mark XVI’s will be there to help.” 

“What if they just steal those suits too?”

“Not gonna happen.”

“What if they kill you?! Tony, you’re lucky to be alive.” 

“Pepper, honey, look. I know you’re worried about me, but I’ll be fine.” He held up his bandaged wrist, “This is just a scratch.”

Pepper grabbed the bloody gauze lightly, but it still caused him to hiss. 

“This isn’t a scratch, Tony. You’re bone is sticking out.”

“ _Was_ sticking out.” He clarified. 

“Boss,” FRIDAY called out from the computer speakers. 

“What?”

“It appears Peter Parker is outside the premises. Should I allow him access to enter?”

“Shit.” Tony had to think. “Bad time, underoos.” He whispered to himself, before ordering FRIDAY to find out what he wants.

“Sir, Mr. Parker says it’s urgent.”

Sighing heavily, Tony agreed to see the kid before he went out on his mission. At least his decision seemed to calm Pepper, that was always good. 

About five minutes later, Peter came barreling through the doors in his Spider-Man suit, with an unconscious man under his arms. 

“Oh this ought to be good.” Tony muttered as he retracted the iron suit with his watch. 

“Hey what’s up Mr. Stark.” Peter called out with a friendly wave. 

“Hey kid, whatcha got there? We’re not collecting dead bodies are we?”

“Wha- oh - no.” Peter set the unconscious man against the couch and then struck him with his webs. “He’s fine. Just knocked out.”

“What’s this all about, Pete? And can you make it quick? I got placed to be, things to do.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Sorry to bother you, Mr. Stark, but I caught this guy using one of your repulsers to blow open a bank, and so I stopped him and figured I should bring him to you.”

Tony turned to Pepper with the biggest I-told-you-so look on his face ever, before turning back to Peter. 

“Nice job, kid.”

“Thank you. I figured it was something you would want me to do.”

“Yeah. Now it’s time for -“

“A burger?!” Peter blurted out. Just like that, his stomach rumbled and he wrapped his thin arms around it. 

“I was going to say now it’s time for me to put an end to all this, but - have you been eating?”

“Mhm.” Peter mumbled quietly, “But you know, fast metabolism and all.” 

“Right.” Tony stood still for a few seconds, taking in the appearance of the scrawny teenager in skin tight clothes. He really should have dignified the kid with a suit that didn’t look so much like long-john’s. 

“FRIDAY bring Mr. Parker some chow.”

“Oh hey, Mr. Stark, you don’t have to do that. I’m fine. I was just hoping maybe we would hang out and - WHOA.” The kid’s eyes lit up like they were staring at a ghost.

“Is your wrist okay? Oh man. That looks bad. Should we call a doctor? We should probably call a doctor.” Peter turned to Pepper. “Do you know any doctor’s numbers because I don’t really know any. I mean, I have my pediatrician, but they only see kids. It’s nothing personal Mr. Stark. It’s just... well... you’re not the type of client they are used to.” 

“Kid. I’m going to tell you flat out, you talk too much.”

Pepper scoffed, “Oh coming from you.”

“Okay, yes. But he’s worse than me, Pep. Honestly.”

“Oh I can talk less, that’s not a problem! I’ve spent whole days not talking. In fact I think I’ve even gone a month without saying so much as yes or no, which I guess still counts as talking but -“

Tony reached out and whacked him on the back on the head with his good hand. 

“Ow!” Peter complained, rubbing the afflicted area with a scowl. 

“See what I mean?” Tony asked his fiancé, and she shrugged. 

“At least he’s concerned about your health, unlike you.” 

“Oh come on. I’m fine. It’s just a -“

“Scratch.” Pepper finished for him. “Yeah, I know. So you keep saying. But the thing is, it’s not a scratch and Peter’s right. You need to see a doctor.”

“You know my name?” Peter might have been wearing a mask, but Tony could see the smile underneath plain as day. “That’s so cool.”

Pepper grinned at him, “Peter, do you think you could steal Tony’s suit back from this gang of -“

“No!” Tony yelled. “That’s a terrible idea. That’s not happening. He’s staying here and eating disgusting chili dogs with you.”

But Peter was already jumping up and down. “Do you have a real mission for me?”

“No. We don’t.” Tony said, while still glaring at Pepper, hoping that his intense eyes would somehow change her mind. 

“Yes,” Pepper pulled up a hologram and pointed to one of the criminal masterminds.

“Don’t touch that.” Tony yelled, but his orders fell on deaf ears. 

“I want you to go to this location and retrieve all parts of Tony’s stolen suit. You already got the gauntlet back. Now we just need the rest of the suit.”

“Wow. A real mission.” Peter whispered. 

“Or you could stay here and remain safe!” Tony nearly screamed. 

“Calm Down.” Pepper scolded. 

“No, I will not calm down. You just told our kid to go fight seven high-tech criminals that literally broke my wrist in half, and what? You think they’re just gonna play nice cause he’s a kid.”

“Did you just say, _our_ kid?”

“Seriously? That’s what you got from that?” Tony was getting close in her space now. “And for the record, I said _the_ kid. Not our kid.”

“I’m pretty sure you said our kid.”

“Okay, I’m done. I’m going to go take care of this, you two have fun.” Tony turned to go out the door. 

“No, Mr. Stark.” Peter held his hand out, stopping Tony in his tracks. “I can do this.”

“No.” Tony shut him down immediately. This wasn’t up for debate. 

“Yes I can.”

“No, you can’t.”

“Yes I can.”

“No, you can’t.”

“But I’m ready.”

“You’re not.” 

Peter set his jaw. He could feel the tension bubbling inside of him. 

“Please.” Peter tried. Because if there was one thing he learned after the whole Ferry Incident, it was that Mr. Stark found it a whole lot harder to say no to him when he was pleading rather than when he was yelling. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Tony said, shaking his head, trying to avoid the big puppy eyes that Peter wore, “This isn’t some game, or some school test, or some little bank robbery. This is the big leagues, and you don’t get three strikes in the big leagues, you get one. Do you understand?”

“Um... not really. I like the New York Mets, but I haven’t been to a baseball game in years -“ 

“All right, smart ass.” Tony said shaking his head. It was no use. When Peter had his mind set on something, he was going to go for it. And Tony would much rather see him go for it with a safety net beneath him rather than Peter doing it all by himself. 

“I’m going to make this simple. If you come with me, you’re going to follow my rules. Got it?” Tony pointed a finger in his face. 

“Got it.” Peter smiled. 

Biting back a groan, Tony re-suited himself in the iron man bubble wrap. 

“Come on, then. Keep up.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Stark. This is going to be great.”

“Tony -“ Pepper began, but he cut her off with a quick kiss to the lips. “I’ll be back in a flash.”

And just like that, both Tony and Peter bolted out the door, leaving a worried Pepper behind. 

No less than twenty minutes later, Peter found himself in the middle of a heavily forested swampland, unsure of his bearings, and with only his web-shooters as protection from the several men that were lurking outside the cabin. Well, he had web-shooters _and_ Mr. Stark, but still.

“So Mr. Stark, who is this guy we’re up against anyway?” Peter asked as he shoved aside a cluster of waist-high leafy plants. 

“His name’s Ghost, and he’s got a grudge against me. What’s new, right? Well, let me tell you, it isn’t good, because he can manipulate tech. Which is why I want him nowhere near my tech!” 

“Got it. We’ll bust in, get your tech out, and be on our way.”

“Correction, I’ll bust in, get my tech out, and you’ll stay out here.”

“Oh come on, Mr. Stark! I can help.”

“No, underoos. This is way too dangerous. Just stay out here.”

“But -“

“Keep your eyes on those men. Web ‘em up if you have to.”

Before Peter could protest, Tony was already flying with his fellow Iron man suits into the cabin. 

Peter was leaning against a tree, watching the men through his bangs when he heard an unmistakable crack of a gunshot coming from inside the cabin. Peter’s head swiveled around, trying to quickly figure out what he should do, but no one was there to give him any answers. 

Three more shots were fired in rapid succession, and Peter broke into a dead run. Mr. Stark might be in trouble. 

Tony watched in dismay as his own suit lumbered towards him, a glint of murder in it’s glowing eyes. 

Tony didn’t have much time to ponder the situation as he was slammed into the ground, knocking the wind out of his startled lungs. He had to dismantle the suit he was currently wearing as a result of Ghost trying to control it as well. 

That’s when Tony used the gun he stole from one of the thugs. It worked to an extent, but that didn’t stop his iron man suits in the least. Dammit, why did he have to make them so indestructible?

Tony felt strong fingers clamp around his bare throat and he wheezed as tightened and cut off his air supply. He struggled and tried to pry the claw-like hands from around his neck, but they were locked solid. 

It had him pinned and was slowly choking him to death, Tony realized with alarm. When black dots began to cloud his vision, Tony grew desperate. He tried to suck in a breath, any at all, into his constricted airway but it was no use. 

Just as he felt his mind start to sink into darkness, the hands were ripped away from his throat, and his lungs began to fill with much needed air.

As soon as Tony caught his breath, he overheard a kid’s voice that he knew all too well. A kid he told specifically to stay outside. 

“Take that, and this, and that!” Peter screamed, kicking and punching the armored suit as hard as he could. Thank God for that super strength. Peter was about an even match to Tony’s armor. Unfortunately, he wasn’t an even match when it was two against one.

Another one of Tony’s suits came up from behind the kid and chucked him against the far side of the wall like he was a splat ball.

Tony felt a kernel of guilt twist in his gut. He was supposed to be watching out for the kid, and he’d obviously been slacking since Peter was laying curled on the floor. 

But the kid got up quick, like a spring, and stood in a fighting stance. He kept most the weight on the balls of his feet, and he kept his long arms in front of him. Tony had to admit, he was proud. 

But there was no time to say anything, Tony knew he needed to rewrite the tech and get it back under his control. Without hesitation, he raced towards the computer system leaving the Spider-kid to deal with the fight on his own. Only for a little bit. The kid said he could handle it. Tony sure hoped he was right. 

_____________________

“You okay, kid?” Tony gently crouched next to Peter once the whole thing was over. The kid took quite the beating from his suits while Tony was rewriting his codes, but it didn’t take too long for Tony to regain control and kick the seven thieves asses.

It was enough time, however, for Peter to get floored. 

Worried, Tony shoved a hand in the kid’s face, splaying his fingers and wiggling three of them. 

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter groaned, rolling his eyes for good measure. “I’m fine. Just a scratch.”

And Tony suddenly had a whole different perspective on his previous conversation with Pepper. He sympathized with his fiancé for putting up with his ass. She was a saint. 

“That’s not a scratch, kid. You got a gash the size of Montana on your head.”

“S’fine.” 

“It’s not fine. Come on, let me help you up.”

Peter protested, and shoved Tony away, so Tony waited patiently. He was beginning to learn patience with the spiderling.

After a few tries, Peter fell back and searched Tony’s gaze. “Okay, you can help me up.” 

Smiling, the man slipped his arm around the teenager’s waist, and gently guided him up. Once he was standing, Tony got back in his suit and grabbed Peter’s waist again. 

“Hold on, kid.” 

“No, no, no. I don’t want to fly!” Peter cried, but it was too late. Tony was already blasting through the air, headed towards home. 

“Oh my God, you two.” Pepper shouted when they walked in with bruises all up and down their necks. 

“Iron man likes to choke people.” Peter said, rubbing at the finger print bruises.

Tony winced. “Let’s not mention this again. It doesn’t look good from a publicity stand point. Ah, Pep, I see you did get those chili dogs after all.”

“Yeah well, I kept telling myself if I get these you would have to come back alive and eat them.”

“It worked. I’m alive.” Tony said, planting a kiss on her mouth. 

“This time. Tony you are never doing something like that again.”

“Hun, I’m Iron Man.”

Pepper slapped his chest, and shoved a chili dog in his hand. “Just eat before I kill you.”

Tony chuckled and took a sloppy bite. 

“I told you I was ready.” Peter said, grabbing a chili dog for himself. “I crushed it out there. Remember when I saved your life.” 

“Hey, you are never doing something like that again, kid.”

“Sir, I’m Spider-Man.” 

Tony stood dumbfounded. 

“Why you little -“ he shoved the chili dog in Peter’s face, laughing when the kid squealed. 


End file.
